


Serious Vava title*

by Makany



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Redemption, Slow Build, Violence, i should stop writing things while being on a train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makany/pseuds/Makany
Summary: Instead of being fully determined to destroy Vile, X couldn´t bring himself to end the Maverick as he noticed that he was just a hollow shell, waiting to die.





	1. Eins

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is full of weird head canons and doesn´t really play in the original timeline where everyone is going to die anyway and where X gets too much shit, he didn´t deserve. This is my attempt to write proper English as it is my third language. Thank you for spending your time to read my shit.

The smoke was slowly fading from the hunter´s view as he waved the dust away from his body. X would have thought that he require backup since he witnessed some Mavericks running and attacking his team aimlessly not too long ago. But it seemed today, it wasn´t necessary to call anything similar as support; there was no actual threat, big enough to overpower the hunter.

No Sigma hiding behind those crumbled walls.

None of his generals, that were ready to shoot a hole in his body.

 Nobody was there.

Well anymore.

 It was only him and the abandoned lab, shedding tears of crumbled rocks over its broken ceiling. The moon light passed through the hole and if it weren´t for the fact that he was on a mission, X would have called Axl and Zero over to enjoy the sight and reminisce on their little trip to the moon to visit certain bastard. Immediately, the boy waved such distracting thoughts away, trying to stay focused in case any danger was lurking behind those walls right in front of him. It was too silent. And for sure X didn´t like it. He hasn´t heard anything from his team and it was slowly filling his mind with unnecessary images that shuddered his core. What would happen, if the others were in a trap?

 What would happen, if, them, being separated was a part of a big plan to set them all up. Just dwelling on these thoughts that there was no backlash or a trap, now that the rest of his team cleared the basement, was strangely enough eating on his nerve. Was this everything? Maybe the robot became a bit too paranoid once a mission went too smoothly, but it never killed him to be cautious. He shouldn´t even foster the thought that he could return safely home before something would trample and shatter his hope into itsy bitsy pieces.

There need to be something!  Usually, Sigma had a witty present for them in case he was still alive. From the past encounters, X stopped relying on the thought that the dictator was finally put into rest and it was better for everyone that they should keep assuming another hell spawn would appear and create trouble. Yet, there was nothing.

 Hearing the rumble trickling down on the ruined floor, X held his buster charged and slowly motioned to the next entrance, checking whether the room was clear. He held his breath as the blue robot quickly pushed his back against the wall and glanced inside the open door. It was dark. Too dark to distinguish any potential enemies or traps. They could be hiding under the rubble, the robot thought, noticing that even this room wasn´t in its prime form like the lab. X couldn´t simply walk in and get attacked by Mavericks, right and left, so the robot stayed at the same spot. Eying a tiny stone near his feet, X snatched it and rolled it in the unknown area. Then the hunter waited until something made a noise. But the wanted sound never came. Nothing sprung out of their hiding spot. Nothing seemed to have reacted towards the small stone. It should be clear, but something unsettling stayed in his belly.

 X took the risk and went inside the dark room, only to be confronted with the same results he had in the lab. The room was empty as the robot scanned every corner for hidden Mavericks. The only difference, to the other areas he had looked through, it appeared more morbid for his taste. Although X has witnessed reploids being destroyed and even took part in getting rid of said reploids, the blue robot never could get used to the sight of destruction and it only left a bitter taste on his tongue. Missing parts from robots laid scattered around the room and X was quite sure nobody on his team told him that they were heading to this room. Not to mention, his team wouldn´t stoop that low and torture their enemies, X came to the conclusion, seeing how battered the body parts of the destroyed robots were. 

Somebody else must have done it.

A shudder ran down his spine as X thought of the possibilities that the Maverick destroyed each other just because of the virus. There was no friend or foe for them as long nobody was controlling them like Sigma. X stopped the charging in his buster, letting the energy fade away from his weapon once he completely made sure the area was safe. He kneeled to a severed arm, probably thinking whether it belonged to an old comrade or a stranger. But since the metal was battered and scratched up, the blue robot couldn´t tell. He moved to different parts to examine them as he waited for any signals from his companion, however, nothing came. Maybe he should start looking for them after a few minutes. His partners were reliable and X trusted them for sure, yet the unsettling feeling lingered in his system.  X moved to the debris to find more parts that were buried in dust and stones. And then the blue robot just stopped dead in his track.

Maybe his scanner was messing with him or it just wasn´t working to detect any robots. But one thing for sure, he saw from the leg sticking out of the rubble that a body was underneath the pile. A light shone through the cracks of the debris and by putting two plus two together, the hunter knew the core of the buried body flickered weakly in his direction, very likely to be shut down in any moment.

Probably, it was a mistake to retract his buster and put his guard down, as different pulses started to kick in his brain, demanding his limbs to walk over there and dig the body out. If this light was a trap, X could kiss his life good bye. However, his sense of helping other was greater than staying hostile and cautious. Grabbing the nearest bricks that should be crushing the Maverick´s core, X started to release the fellow robot from his suffocating prison. Little did the blue hunter know that he would be confronted with more conflicting emotions once his brain progressed the consequences of burying out a Maverick. His eyes scanned the other being as X pulled him in a more comforting position. It could be an useless attempt to help an infected reploid since there was no cure for any robots whose system have been completely taken over by the virus. But the hunter clung to the hope that he could at least have a decent exchange of words with the other without pulling his buster out. Afraid to move the body any more inches, X tapped at the armor of the Maverick, scrubbing the dirt and dust off of him. The metal was dented and full of scratches, making the paint job almost nonexistent. The blue robot couldn´t tell anymore which color the suit of the unconscious soldier originally was. Water would probably help to distinguish it, although it wasn´t necessary at that moment. More important was that the core was still buzzing. What a relief. It didn´t seem to be gravely damaged as X had expected, however, the state of the head seemed to have less luck than its owner´s body. Almost crushed like a tin can, was the best way to describe the head of the Maverick. Still, it seemed to be something that could be fixed.

“Hello?”, the hunter tried to communicate with the other.

“Can you hear me?”

Carefully, X shook the shoulder of other, only to quickly retreat his hand back once the Maverick started twitching. His fingers budged a little, but the ripped out wires coming from the robot´s arm, already told X that this was probably all the Maverick could do to move. X saw something blinking from the squished helmet, finally getting more life signs and making the hunter more confident to talk to the reploid.

“Are you-“, X immediately cut himself off, seeing it was pointless to ask what state the other were. It was obvious that the other wasn´t fine or even remotely okay. He paused for a moment to rephrase his words.

“Can you… talk? If yes, who did this to you?”

No response.

The blue robot pressed his lips into a thin line, seeing the Maverick´s popped out eye staring at him and if it wasn´t for the moving pupils, X could have sworn that the other was losing conscious again. However, the Maverick hasn´t blacked out yet and kept staring. Maybe his vocals were destroyed. Or maybe, X was getting ignored by a wounded Maverick.

Not knowing what else to do, rather than twiddling his thumbs in silence, X put his fingers in the opening of the cracked helmet, trying to pry the metal open. But to his surprise, the reploid started struggling against his grasp, not really posing any real danger to his health since all the Maverick could do was wiggle his body a little bit away from him. X was completely sure now that the other couldn´t use their arms and legs to fight against him. The Maverick was no threat unless it was a walking bomb. However, X didn´t want to dwell his thoughts any further on the possibility of dealing with a ticking time bomb. Especially, since the robot wasn’t trained to be a bomb expert.

“I don´t want to hurt  you… well as long you cooperate with me”

Having no intention to sugercoat his words, as hesitating could only lead him in danger; X found it more fitting to just state the situation as it is for the Maverick. If the other agreed to not stay hostile, they probably would come to a solution that benefited them both. If not… X didn't end the thought and concentrated on the wounded reploid.

“I can help you”, the hunter insisted, witnessing a rather negative reaction of the Maverick. The soldier kept struggling from his grasp, twitching and shaking his head. Only gargling noises came out of the throat of the damaged robot.

Confused, X sat down, not leaving his gaze off the other. He should have expected that an infected reploid wouldn't cooperate, but the harsh denial to his help seemed rather strange.

 Activating his buster, the hunter looked at the visible eyeball, staring back at him. For sure, X wouldn't shoot at him, although he wanted to make sure that fighting with him was no option. A normal Maverick would turn aggressive and give him the green light that there was no saving for this fellow soldier.

Or the Maverick just hated him and X would end up shooting somebody who just despised him.

X shook the whispering thought away and calmly put his aim on the robot. With a steady breath, X tried to hide his hesitations. And then like a switch, the Maverick stopped struggling, almost as if he was patiently waiting for the loaded shot to penetrate his metal skull.

This was rather strange.

Immediately, the hunter put his weapon down, only blankly gazing at the laying robot.

“Do you want to die that badly?”

Still no comprehensive response, however, it seemed the gurgling of the Maverick resembled laughing. Laughing at the hunter. X honestly didn't understand the motive of the other, bowing down to scratch the mud away from the Maverick’s armor to find more clues. And like expected he struggled against the blue robot’s grasp.

Uncomfortable sounds entered X’s eardrums and if it weren't for his cautious nature to not kick an already wounded person, the hunter would have pushed a piece of cloth in the fractured jaw of the Maverick to stop him from emitting screeching noises out of its mouth.

“ki-iilll”, X heard the other grunt. Although the robot was glad to finally hear an actual word from the Maverick, he wasn't so pleased with the word that was directed at him. 

“mee”

Or not. Or it wasn't directed at him.

Conflicted, X looked at his buster. He just needed to shoot; he could do it previously and he can do it now. It would be better to put the other out of his misery. The Maverick probably didn't want to turn into brainless puppet, only to serve destruction. But the hunter’s body didn't cooperate with his mind; X was procrastinating. It simply felt different shooting at a Maverick who attacked him than killing an almost beaten to death robot whose limbs couldn't be  even moved. Almost like X needed an excuse. The hunter grimaced at his conclusion; he wasn't going to have existential crisis, especially not on a mission. Maybe he should wait for his team to come back and decide what's best together, although he could hear Zero unpleased voice, mumbling about taking the Maverick out of its misery.

Again, X put his buster down, earning probably a dissatisfied sneer from the other.

“Pa thet-thetiiic”, the hunter saw the Maverick mouth in his direction, almost making X feel weak for not being able to go through with his choice. Despite being somebody who was wishing for death, the Maverick sure acted ungrateful for a mercy blow.  X didn't know what to do and looked at his screen to see whether any of his team was in reach. To his disappointment, this weren't the case; he tried contacting them, but the connection was weak to create any successful communication with his team mates. He needed to leave this place, meaning he would leave the Maverick alone. It wasn't like the soldier could run away. But something could happen and the Maverick can lose his life…. Perhaps some valuable source of information could be destroyed too, once the other is gone.

X was completely aware that he didn´t want to shoot at the reploid since it was only unnecessary bloodshed. Not to mention, he clearly didn´t feel that it was the right choice to do any actions that could harm anyone. Unless he was forced to take actions, but right now, nothing is making him do anything, so the hunter sat down next to the Maverick and waited. Exhaling the pressure that almost twisted his guts, X leaned back against the wall, looking at the battered robot with a freshed out mind.

Couldn´t they just take him back to the base? It wasn´t like it was a problem before whenever they turned in Mavericks. Sometimes, some are lucky enough to be fixed, if the virus hasn´t spread completely throughout the robot´s body. Maybe the rude Maverick could be fixed. Maybe they find a cure for the virus through sending the other robot to the labs to get him checked. By the way of acting, the Maverick seemed to be sane enough to just lay still and return his gaze. This reassured X´s nervous mind for a short moment until he reminded himself that he going to get a cure in the expenses of the fractured Maverick by letting him suffer longer. But X shook these unpleasant doubts immediately away as he now eyed the entrance to see, if any of his comrades has returned.  

And this time with lady luck being at his sides, he already heard somebody calling his name outside the room.  


	2. Zwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a super short thing because I have no idea what I am doing.

Having the spineless worm being the last thing saved in his database before his system completely shut down, was not the most pleasant scenario Vile would like to encounter. What a great thing, he will now remember the idiot’s face forever until he regained conscious again. And by that, he will either be thrown in the dump or something will happen whatever the idiot has planned for him. For sure, Vile wasn't looking forward for any future that didn't destroy his core. What great outcome could happen, bringing an enemy back to their basement? Nothing. Probably, X will regret his decision once he realised that he brought from all the Mavericks he had met, him back. Vile could already vision how the hunter’s expression turned from hopeful glee into disappointment. At least, that was the only consolation Vile could receive after being thrown in the trash. If the broken robot learned one thing from his past experiences, was that by receiving the loser title, Vile could either keep crushing his teeth in frustration or just embrace that he was good in disappointing other. But if he was honest to himself, this way of thinking was just another lie; he made up to keep on motivating himself. No one likes to be a living disappointment. It wouldn't be a surprise if everyone in Abel City already knew that, especially Sigma. No, Vile was sure that Sigma knew that. Wouldn't the soldier be that useless, Sigma wouldn't have turned his back to him. Sigma didn’t need him anymore.

Nobody needed him anymore.

Even the thought to just oppose everyone, so he could be an eyesore to every person who desired his death, didn't sound so pleasant as it used to be. Vile didn’t have the strength anymore to try again. After so many failures, Vile didn’t want to keep up. As a matter of fact, whenever Vile believed, he had nothing to lose; he always ended up proving himself wrong. And now Vile was too afraid to find out what the thing will be, he needed to sacrifice when he tried again.

Will it crush him?

 

Will he even notice something being gone?

 

Vile didn't dwell in these thoughts not long. It didn't matter anymore since he was scrap metal that couldn't even move.

 For the first time, Vile felt himself pathetic, more than how he usually described X. It was truly a mystery, how people needed the worm’s existence, while even Sigma had no use for Vile.

Maybe what everyone told about the soldier was true all along. And Vile was just a waste of space.


	3. Drei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh I should write longer chapters, but I suck at beginning. Also, I am very sorry, if this part sounds very weird or the characters are kind of bland. I simply struggled to finish this.

The team was slowly assembling themselves around X, with Zero being the last one to follow. Since their senior cautiously watched his steps unlike one specific loud redhead who immediately walked in a straight bee line towards X, Zero joined his team later, only to stare holes in the rookie's back for being too thoughtless.

Of course, the latter didn't understand the grumpy attitude Zero was giving him as Axl threw confused glances towards X’s direction who in return just shrugged. Knowing well that Zero never mentioned what Axl did wrong, the boy could only assume that he did something wrong once he entered the lab. With that hint in mind, Axl walked back all the way to the entrance and then mimicked the red hunter's actions when he walked in the lab, just to make his senior stop giving him the evil eye.

Overlooking the eye rolling of Zero, Axl scanned the whole area, although trusting his blue friend that X checked this place to be already safe. Maybe their senior was too paranoid; however, Axl reminded himself that by being thorough, fewer problems will occur. Not admitting it out loud, the rookie begrudgingly gave Zero a point for being careful in this mission. But once he noticed the triumphant smirk appearing on the man’s face, indicating he noticed Axl admit of his defeat, the boy mentally struck out Zero’s new point. Before any retorts of the boy followed, Zero’s attention already went back to the situation, leaving Axl angry in the corner.

The usual grim expression graced Zero’s face as he took in the atmosphere in the lab, noticing the broken robots scattered on the concrete. X wouldn't be surprised, if it brought some unpleasant memories in his friend.

For an exchange, the rookie stayed quiet, usually being the first one bombarding his team mates with questions for further clues about their mission. But it seemed he understood enough to not say anything reckless. Explaining the other two what happened so far since the team split, X questioned whether his comrades met the same difficulties, or better said the absence of hindrance. Axl and Zero confirmed while they were on their stake out, they didn't find any traps or any Maverick whatsoever. With this now confirmed, it only threw more oil in the fire, as X’s paranoia started growing.

The headquarter send them to this deserted quarter because they received strange signals from it. Not to mention, sighting Mavericks around the area made the place look even more suspicious. Since the whole situation already smelled like a trap, the HQ found it more fitting to send X’s team, rather than less skilled hunters. But as the situation was clearly presented to X, the Maverick hunter needed to realise that the lab was indeed just an abandoned place with just a few Mavericks strolling around who the hunters already eradicated.

It felt like a bad joke, yet X was glad that his team didn't end up in trouble while they were split. After all, together, they could figure something out once danger appears. And not to mention, he might have found a survivor that could return back to Abel City. Well if the other cooperated...

Before X could ease his mind by thinking of returning home, his mind quickly switched to alert mode, noticing that Zero hasn't retreated his saber. From the glint in his eyes, X could tell that Zero has noticed his broken friend behind him. 

“Step aside”, Zero demanded calmly, making X almost believe that there was no threat behind his words. However, seeing him walking already in X’s direction, the robot understood enough that Zero wouldn't take a no for an answer.

With the saber gripped tightly in his knuckles, Zero waited for the other to clear from his path. But X froze like a deer flashed by light, giving his friend no choice, but to walk around him. When Zero tried to change path, he immediately jumped back once his vision caught sight of blue flailing arms. Zero was completely caught off guard. Not expecting X to almost tackle him.

Not a much appreciated surprise, X read from the other’s expression, actually expecting a smack in the face for his reckless action. However, it seemed Zero was quick enough to not give in to his reflexes and just ended up squinting at him angrily.

 Despite it being a risky move, X still didn't intend to move an inch from his place, determined to not let Zero through until he could explain his reasons.

“He is harmless! There is no need to destroy him”, X blurred out, desperate to convince him.

Trying to use his arm to not let Zero pass, X puffed his chest to convey his message. But since he was too focused in stopping his friend, he didn't see Axl just strolling right past him.

X snapped his head in the rookie’s direction, prepared to jump at their youngest member, only to resist the urge to physically restrict the redhead since he soon needed to realise that the rookie wasn't going to do anything.

To his greatest surprise, the boy didn't bother pulling out his gun and only stared at the Maverick who still managed to hold onto his life. Seeing the stick in Axl’s hand, however, didn't surprise X not a bit.

 It seemed Axl was far more interested in poking the popped out eye that was now staring him, rather than shooting its owner's body. 

 

“Doesn't look unconscious to me”, Zero mumbled, squinting at the twitching body on the floor, almost as if it miraculously could jump at him in any given moment. But X knew well enough that this wouldn't happen.

“We can take him with us. He literally can't move his hand”

 “Or we can put him out of his misery”, Zero added, immediately looking in a different direction as his words only brought up a hurt, but a defeated look on his friend’s face. Zero did have a point. Once they return, the Maverick will be stuffed into some sort of exile…

 

 Using the short moment of X being off guard, Zero managed to get past of him quickly and as he could have better look on the Maverick, the robot stood still.

X didn't dare to turn, doubtful on whether his way of thinking was correct or not. Perhaps he was about to make a mistake. Axl had finally returned at his side and waited patiently with him for the mercy blow, yet they were only met with silence.

It was being stretched thin as more seconds have passed until Axl grew impatient, giving X a strange look. At first, X didn't understand what the rookie was implying, the way he insisted on not talking, but repeatedly directing his eyes to where Zero should be. But once Axl insistently pointed his finger at the place where X should look, he eventually understood the message.

 He should turn around; however, he was hesitant to do so. What was wrong to a point Axl didn't dare to speak? And when X had the courage to find the answer for himself, X finally realised why Axl made such a strange face towards him.

 

Axl didn’t make a sound, so he didn’t gain Zero’s attention and made the other stop whatever he was doing in this very moment. And that activity didn't remotely look like he was about to finish the Maverick off. Instead the Z-saber was long put back in his holster and Zero was kneeling down. Likely, X would be interested on why Zero decided on not to destroy the Maverick, but the way Zero pulled away from his new found friend, X was more curious whether Zero had whispered something towards the Maverick or not.

 

Despite the whole effort put by Axl´s odd grimaces, to watch an unaware Zero for a longer amount of time, it seemed Zero quickly caught onto the little game of charade and returned to his comrades´ side. Surprisingly, Zero didn't mention anything about their poor attempt of eavesdropping and just walked back to the entrance, waiting for the other to follow him. X wasn't sure what it was, but something on his friend´s face irked him to confront the taller one.

 

“Did you talk to hi-”

 

Before the Maverick hunter could even try to form more words, Zero already cut him off.

 

“Yes. Let’s just fellow your plan and take the Maverick with us.”

 His friend didn’t face X, making the other only more concerned. His voice even sounded more irritated than usual. Somehow Zero became weirder the longer he spent in this forsaken lab and Axl´s suspicion confirmed that X wasn't the only one seeing things. Was it the dusty air Zero was breathing in?

 

“Zero, why did you suddenly change your opinion?”

 

X wouldn´t let him just get away with anything, especially when his good friend returned to his bad habit of not telling his own concerns again.

 

There was a short pause before Zero finally faced X and the shorter robot heaved a sigh of relief when his friend actually looked him directly in the eyes. He was going to be honest at least. However, no less, X didn't expect an answer that he morally agree with and rightly did because Zero seemed to have no interest about the Maverick’s safety. 

 

“For a Maverick, your “friend” appears… let's say “sane”. Normally, by the look of his state, he should be gnawing on his own body. But he isn't”, Zero eyed the broken robot for a moment who laid flatly on the ground, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Since Zero had taken a look on him, the Maverick stopped struggling. Whatever he did, X would really like to know.

 

 “Maybe he has something that could help fight the virus. So it's better to take him with us and examine him”

Zero’s reasons were plausible and very typical of him and if X hadn’t known him well enough, he would have stopped questioning him after this explanation. But X knew that Zero still kept something from him as it could be only the half of the truth that he was telling them in this moment. For sure, X would like to pry more out of his comrade, yet the blue robot refrained himself from interrogating him. Maybe in another place and a more fitting timing, he could try asking him again. He despised the image to corner his friend and hurt him as a result. Not to mention, X wouldn't want to risk the possibility of Zero suddenly changing his mind and continuing his attempt to murder the Maverick.

It was wiser to not poke on the matter. Satisfied, X somewhat nodded towards Zero in agreement.

“Alright, if there are no problems anymore. We should…”

 

Now that X started to think about transporting the Maverick, it quickly doomed on him that they had no device to safely move the broken robot back to Abel city. Their vehicles had no wagons attached to it, so there was no way the hunters could currently take him with.

 

Maybe they should just contact the HQ and ask somebody to send a team of medics.

“... wait. We will wait. Yes”

 

X already noticed Zero, lifting one brow up to him and X couldn't help but chuckle nervously.  He then simply explained his reasoning to his team mates and they soon understood his arguments.

 “I don't want to risk that something happens to the Maverick while our absence. So it's better to stay here and wait for another team to come.”

 Axl was about to nod in agreement, but something clicked in his head making him question X’s plan.

“We can't contact the HQ. We have no connection since we got her”, he tapped on his wrist where the display was, showing how it couldn't build up a connection towards the head quarter. It seemed their devices could only connect with the headsets that were in a small range, if they keep staying in this deserted place. This made his senior reconsider his plan.

 

 “If that's the case, then there is no problem.”

This particular sentence made the shorter hunters turn to their senior. Blinking, Zero looked at them, almost in disbelief.

“We can split, you know?”

And then it finally dawned on them. Right, they could do that...

“Oh, so one stays here... Makes sense”, Axl exclaimed, feeling a bit embarrassed about not having thought about it. Luckily, Zero refrained from his remarks and only confirmed what Axl said.

 “You two should go and inform a team and I stay with the Maverick”

 X would have objected of letting Zero alone with the Maverick, despite having total faith that his friend wouldn't suddenly go back from his words. Although there were times where Zero stubbornly believed his way of doing was the right one… But X shook his doubts away after looking clearly onto his friend, confirming that Zero hadn´t any ill intention when he offered his idea. With that now cleared, X finally dared to turn his back towards Zero.

 

“I´ll leave it to you then.”


End file.
